A Silly First Love
by CharliesHoodie
Summary: Blaine gives Kurt a rather controversial gift two weeks into their relationship.


**Title: **A Silly First Love  
**Rating:** PG-13 for language  
**Spoilers (if any):** 2x16, speculation and spoilers on Kurt's future at Dalton  
**Warnings (if any):** Language. Teenage romance.  
**Summary:** Blaine gives Kurt a rather controversial gift two weeks into their relationship.

* * *

They were sitting on Kurt's bed, attempting to get through their respective piles of homework, when Blaine set his pencil down and angled himself toward Kurt.

"You're staring," Kurt mumbled after a few seconds as he filled out his verb charts for French class. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Blaine smile softly.

"How can I not?" Blaine asked, reaching his arm out to wrap it securely around Kurt's waist and draw him closer. Kurt closed his workbook and let it slide out of his lap. He fully expected Blaine to press him down into the mattress for a make out session – commonly referred to as a "study break." But Blaine just pulled Kurt halfway into his lap and held him there.

"I have something for you," he said, looking up to gauge Kurt's reaction.

Kurt tilted his head curiously and peered at Blaine. "You do?"

"Yeah," Blaine said, briefly moving his hand from where it rested on Kurt's hip to dig into his blazer pocket. "I…I hope you'll like it." Blaine pulled something out, but kept it clutched in his palm.

"I don't have anything for you. I didn't realize we were exchanging we've-been-dating-for-a-fortnight gifts," Kurt teased.

Blaine cocked an eyebrow and grinned. "A fortnight? Are you making fun of me?"

Kurt gazed up at the ceiling innocently and hummed. "You've said it before."

Blaine nudged him with his knee and Kurt sniggered, poking at Blaine's closed hand.

"Show me. I can already tell it's not a new bird, so my expectations are low." He smiled and leaned back so he could kiss Blaine's ear. "Kidding."

Blaine opened his hand, revealing a black ring box. He almost had it popped open when Kurt started to breathe again and panic simultaneously. He covered Blaine's hand with his own, hiding the box, and squeezed.

"Blaine. Baby, what are you doing?" he asked softly, pushing his hand away and shaking his head. "We're sixteen."

Blaine's face visibly crumbled, clearly torn up by Kurt's reaction. But he also looked incredibly confused. "Yeah…"

"You can't _propose _to me," Kurt whispered harshly. Perhaps harsher than he meant to.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed and then shot up as his mouth made a perfect "O." He clapped a hand over his mouth as his entire body shook with laughter.

"Kurt, I'm not proposing to you," he snorted, setting the ring box down on the bed so he could grab Kurt's face with both hands and press a quick kiss to his lips. "Now," he continued, pulling back and smiling at him. "One day, I do want to marry you. And I want to have babies and a house and our own bed and free tickets to your Broadway shows."

"You're really hung up on the materialistic benefits of marriage, aren't you?" Kurt asked dryly, remembering his comment at the Gap about fifty percent discounts.

"But right now, I'm not proposing," Blaine continued, ignoring Kurt's comment. "Give me a few years?"

"A few years works," Kurt nodded, relieved. "You'd really be fucking with this Victorian courtship charade we have going on here if you didn't at least ask my dad first. And, you know, we should probably make sure we still like each other enough."

He winked at Blaine playfully and Blaine just smiled back softly.

"I'm always going to like you."

"Okay, silly. Ditto," Kurt blushed, smiling down at his own lap and then glancing at the ring box. "So what could you've possibly put in there?"

"Oh, it's a ring," Blaine said happily, picking it back up and popping it open. Kurt's eyes widened at the sight of the plain white gold band sticking out of the cushion.

"Take it out," Blaine said, watching his face carefully. "And read what's inscribed on the inside."

Kurt met Blaine's gaze nervously before pulling out the ring and angling it so he could read the inscription. In delicate script read one word:

"_Courage."_

Kurt physically felt the tension leave his body and face. He smiled at Blaine warmly before sliding it on to the ring finger of his right hand and pulling Blaine in for a kiss.

"It can mean whatever," Blaine said as he pulled away and stared at Kurt's hand. "I just wanted you to have something for when you go back to McKinley next week. I wanted you to have something that made you think of me. Something you could wear everyday so I'm with you even when I'm not. Just a little reminder of _us. _And it's not going to be easy going back there, but I know Finn and everyone else is going to keep you safe. And I know you're strong enough to handle it. But if you ever need a reminder…" he brushed his finger along the length of the band.

Kurt just nodded and took his hand, his thoughts flashing back to when he first told Blaine he was transferring. Blaine was so quick to accuse him of leaving to go to Nationals with New Directions that Kurt wasn't sure if he was being a douchebag or if he was just genuinely upset and not thinking before speaking. It turned out to be the latter after Kurt spat out a _"wow, okay, if you'd let me finish I could tell you it's because dad and Carole can't afford Dalton right now." _Blaine had freaked out over freaking out on Kurt, which was sort of hilarious in its own way. But he apologized and they worked through it and, as a result, stepped out feeling even more secure in their relationship.

"I know a ring of any kind is a little much," Blaine said worriedly when Kurt didn't speak. "So if you want to tell me to go take it back and buy a canary or..."

Kurt rolled his eyes and raised his hand, wiggling his finger. "I like it, Blaine. I'm wearing it. It's _fine. _I mean, in theory it's a little much. But this…Blaine, it's perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Blaine smiled, sitting up so Kurt slipped off his lap and fell back onto the mattress. Blaine moved their textbooks and notebooks before inching closer and leaning over Kurt.

"Do you think we could get in some quality spooning and napping time before everyone comes home?" Blaine asked, brushing some of Kurt's stray hairs back from his forehead.

"They'll be out at Finn's game for at least an hour or more," Kurt said, glancing at the clock on his wall. "So yeah. We have plenty of time to get our spooning on."

Blaine grinned down at him and actually _giggled _before dragging Kurt's comforter over their bodies and snuggling up behind him. Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and wrapped it around his waist, pressing back against his front.

"Even if what we have right now if just a silly first love, I kind of want to do this forever," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear before closing his eyes.

"Me too," Kurt said, grabbing his hand.


End file.
